


Misplaced Jealousy

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! New one for ya. This one is much happier than the other. It's kind of cute and funny. The prompt for this was: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"   
> So of course I used it as a first line. I always do. It's more fun that way.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" Grant raises an eyebrow at his wife.

"No, I'm not jealous."

"Don't lie to me, Skye," Grant steps closer to her. "I know you're jealous."

"Well you're wrong," she folds her arms across her chest.

"Oh really?"

She nods her head, "Yep. I am in no way jealous. Not a bit."

"Is that why you huff a little every time she gives me a kiss? Is that why you narrow your gaze whenever I whisper things to her? Is that why you leave the room every time she curls up next to me on the couch? Is that all because you  _aren't_  jealous?"

She purses her lips. "Yes," she says quietly.

He smirks, "Hmm." He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close, "Well then I'd hate to see what you being jealous looks like."

She huffs, "Stop being dumb."

"That hurts, Skye," he says teasingly. "It really does."

She rolls her eyes, "You're so weird."

"No, I think you're the weird one in this situation. Because you are totally and completely jealous."

"Fine," she relents through gritted teeth. "I'm jealous."

He lets out a quick laugh, "I knew it! I can't believe you're actually jealous of her."

"Can you really blame me though? For the last three months you've been right there beside her. Practically every minute of every day. You two are basically attached to one another. That used to be us. I just want you back."

"I know. But she needs me."

"She's a freaking dog, Grant!"


End file.
